lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.12 Tot ist tot
„'Dead Is Dead'“ ist die 12. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Handlung Rückblende 1977 spricht zum ersten Mal mit Benjamin Linus.]] Ein Mann kommt reitend in das Lager der Anderen. Er springt von seinem Pferd und sucht sofort Richard auf. Er ist entsetzt, dass Richard einen von ihnen gerettet hat. Richard erwidert, dass Jacob es so wollte. Daraufhin betritt der Mann das Zelt, in dem sich Ben befindet. Ben ist immer noch verletzt durch die Schusswunde, die Sayid ihm zu getragen hat und fragt den Mann sofort, ob er bei ihnen bleiben kann. Der Mann sagt, dass die Insel ihn gerettet hat und er bald zurück zur DHARMA Initiative gehen muss, ob er will oder nicht. Doch Ben ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er bald einer von den Anderen sein wird. Ben fragt schließlich wer der Mann sei, mit dem er spricht. Er stellt sich mit Charles Widmore vor. 1988 Ben und ein junger Ethan lauern hinter einem Busch und sehen auf ein Camp an einem Strand. Ben verlangt von Ethan, dass er ruhig ist und geht zum Camp. Er betritt das das Zelt der jungen Danielle Rousseau. Ben hebt seine Waffe und will sie umbringen, als ihr Baby aufwacht und anfängt zu weinen. Leicht erschreckt stolpert Ben über Rousseaus Spieldose und weckt nun auch die schlafende Mutter auf. Rousseau will nach ihrem Gewehr greifen, doch Ben sagt ihr sie solle das besser lassen und zielt mit seiner Waffea uf sie. Rousseau beginnt Fragen zu stellen, was Ben hier wolle und ob er für die Übertragung der Infektion verantwortlich sei. Ben antwortet nicht, sondern nimmt das Baby an sich, was Danielle mit Entsetzen mit ansehen muss. Sie wagt es nicht sich Ben in den Weg zu stellen, da er einen Schuss als Warnung in den Sand abfeuert. Ben versichert ihr, dass ihr Kind in Sicherheit sei und rät ihr, sobald sie ein Flüstern hören sollte, dass sie dann so schnell rennen sollte, wie sie kann. Ben verlässt mit Ethan und dem Baby den Strand. verlangt von Ben Alex zu töten.]] Ben kehrt in das Camp der Anderen zurück und wird von einem gealterten Charles Widmore angesprochen. Er ist überrascht, dass Ben ein Baby in den Armen hält. Ben erwähnt, dass er nicht darüber informiert wurde, dass Rousseau ein Baby habe und das diese Information der Mission hätte schaden können. Ben sagt außerdem, dass er das Baby nicht töten würde, woraufhin Charles erwiedert, dass Jacob es aber so will. Ben entgegnet, dass die Insel es anders sieht und will das Kind leben lassen. Charles dreht Ben den Rücken zu und lässt Ben mit dem Baby zurück. Nach 1992 Ben stoßt Alex auf der Schaukel an, als plötzlich Richard auf ihn zukommt. Richard informiert Ben, dass die Galaga dabei ist die Insel zu verlassen, doch Ben die Passagiere nicht sehen muss, wenn er nicht wolle. Ben denkt jedoch, dass er das tun müsse und geht zum Dock, wo Charles Widmore in Handschellen zum U-Boot geführt wird. Ben speaks to Widmore, who feels Ben has come to "gloat" about his victory in having Widmore exiled. Widmore has been exiled for "Regelverstoss"; namely, for regularly leaving the island, and for having a Tochter und Frau außerhalb der Insel. Widmore scornfully tells Ben that he will have to one day choose between Alex and the Island. He is then put into the submarine and exiled. 2007 wird von Desmond ins Wasser gestoßen.]] After leaving Jack and the others in LA, Benjamin Linus is walking along a Hafen and calls Charles Widmore, informing him that he is going to kill his daughter, Penny, who is also at the Hafen. As he approaches to do so, he is met by an arriving Desmond, unloading groceries from a car. When he asks Ben what he is doing there, Ben shoots him, though only hitting the grocery bag. Desmond falls to the ground, unconscious. Ben then continues on to the Boot, where he holds Penny at gunpoint. Though Penny maintains that she has no relationship with her father, Ben prepares to shoot her until he sees Penny and Desmonds son, Charlie. Benjamin Linus then lowers his gun, but is tackled and severely beaten by Desmond, who throws him off the dock and into the water. Auf der Insel drinkt Wasser aus einer Ajira Flasche.]] Ben awakens to find Locke sitting over him. Ben exhibits surprise that Locke is alive, but tells Locke that he expected his resurrection. Ben then travels out to the beach, where several survivors, including Bram and Ilana, are trying to open a crate filled with what they call necessary supplies. Ben speaks to Caesar about Locke, telling him that he doesn't believe that Locke was on the plane. Ben feigns ignorance when Caesar informs him that Locke believes that Ben killed him, saying that Locke is deranged and dangerous. Caesar tells Ben that he "has his back," and shows him the shotgun he had taken from Bens office earlier. Ben then picks up an Ajira Airways bottle of water and takes a drink. Ben and Locke prepare travel to the Auslegerkanu, intending to take one of them to the Hauptinsel in order for Ben to be "judged" by the Monster. Suddenly, Caesar and three other survivors appear, and confront the two. Caesar asserts his position as the leader, and forbids the two to use the outriggers to go anywhere. Locke refuses to listen, and Caesar attempts to draw his shotgun, but it isn't there. Ben reveals that he has it, and shoots an unarmed Caesar in the chest. He then tells the three remaining survivors to go away. He and Locke then set sail for the Hauptinsel. Upon arrival, they rest for a moment at the Dock, and Locke tells Ben that he believes Ben is only seeking forgiveness for the death of Alex. Ben does not confirm or deny this. They travel on to the Baracken, where they see a silhouetted shadow pacing in the window of Alexs old room. Upon investigation, Benjamin Linus finds that it is Sun. Frank is also in the house, and they tell Ben that ein Mann namens Christian told them to wait there for John Locke, who they discover is standing just outside. Sun shows Ben the photo of the Dharma class of 77, and expresses surprise that Ben doesn't know that their friends were in the Dharma Initiative. The four speak for a moment, and then Locke reminds Ben of the reason they are there. Ben then retreats to Geheimen Raum hidden in his closet behind the bookcase, where he drains a pool of muddy water in an attempt to summon the monster. He says aloud, almost as an afterthought to the hole "I'll be outside." He then goes outside to wait with Sun, and reveals to her that he had no idea that Locke would be resurrected; he had never seen die Insel perform such a miracle. Frank leaves to return to the Hydra island after failing to convince Sun to come with him. Das Monster fails to arrive, and Locke tells Ben that they need to go to the monster. Ben claims that he does not know where the monster lives, but Locke tells him that he does. Ben and Sun follow Locke to the Tempel walls. Locke then reveals that they are going to be entering through a hole in the earth. They do so, though Sun remains outside. sieht nach dem gestürtzen Ben.]] Once underground, Locke and Ben light torches. Ben tells Locke that he believes that Lockes reasoning was right, and that he is seeking penance for Alex's death. Soon afterwards, the ground underneath Ben gives way and he falls into another level of the Temple. Locke tells Ben that he will go get something to help Ben back up, and leaves, ignoring Bens commands not to. wird vom Monster umzingelt]] Ben then journeys on, looking at columns covered in Hieroglyphen. Upon pausing to observe a mural covered in Egyptian drawings, he hears the trademark noises of the monster, and witnesses it rise out of a grate in front of him. The monster surrounds Ben, swirling about him. He is faced with memories of Alex and Widmore, including Alex's death at the hands of Martin Keamy. After showing these images to Ben, the monster abates, reappearing moments later in the form of Alex. Ben attempts to apologize to Alex, but she pins him up against a nearby column. She informs Ben that she is aware of his plan to kill Locke again, and makes him promise to follow Locke's leadership or she will "destroy" him. Ben promises, and Alex disappears. Ben journeys back to the hole, where Locke has managed to procure a rope. He pulls Ben up, and Ben tells Locke that the monster "let him live." Meanwhile, Frank arrives back at the Hydra Island in the outrigger. He is soon approached by Jed, who warns him that Ilana and a few other survivors have weapons. Frank, cautious, walks into camp, where he is suddenly held at gunpoint by Ilana and Bram. Ilana asks Frank "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" When Frank is unable to answer, she knocks him out with the butt of her gun, and tells Bram to tie him up and take him with them. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Ben's house was in the same state it was in das letzt mal gesehen haben, when the mercenaries attacked -- including the Risk game Sawyer and Hurley were playing left out on the table. Produktionsnotizen *Daniel, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer und Sayid kommen in dieser Folge nicht vor. **Hurley, Jack und Kate sind nur auf dem Foto der DHARMA-Initiative aus dem Jahre 1977 zu sehen . **Only four main characters - Ben, Desmond, Locke, and Sun - appear with speaking lines in this episode, the fewest of any episode to date. **For the third time in the series, only 2 of the original 14 characters appear. The other instances were und . **Desmonds appearance was his first in 6 episodes. Only Michael and Jin have missed more episodes in a season while still remaining a regular, in Staffel 2 and Staffel 3, respectively. *David S. Lee is not credited in the ABC press release for his role as middle-aged Charles Widmore. Additionally, the actor portraying teenage Ethan is not credited in the press release. *Eine entfernte Szene aus is shown during the scene in which Ben is judged by the Monster. The scene involved Alex getting into an argument with Ben over Karl and resulted in Alex saying "I hate your guts," which is shown during this episode. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Danielle has a brief conversation with Ben; in Danielle claimed she had never seen any of the Others, though this could be attributed to the fact that she is insane. ** Also, the pillar of Rauchsäule which Danielle claimed to have preceded Alex's kidnapping was not shown, although it was seen the day she shot the members of her science team. Wiederkehrende Themen * Das Risiko-Spiel, welches Sawyer und Hurley gespielt haben, steht noch auf den Tisch. * Caesar is shot, and most likely killed, by Ben. * Ben entführt Alex, als sie noch ein Baby war und zieht sie auf, als wäre sie sein eigenes Kind. * Als Ben den jungen Charlie Hume sieht, beschließt er Penny nicht zu erschießen.. Handlungsstranganalyse * Caesar wird von Ben erschossen. * Ben schießt auf Desmond und richtet seine Waffe auf Penelope. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hieroglyphen: inside the temple, a lot of Egyptian hieroglyphs are seen, being the representation of Anubis with the monster the most important and highlight one. *''Our Mutual Friend. Desmond and Penny name their Segelboot after the literary work. Literarische Methoden * Frank is captured by Ilana and Bram; his fate is left unknown. * Ben is reminded of his orders to kill Danielle (and his inability to do so because of her child) when he sees Charlie Hume come out of ''Our Mutual Friend. * Ben told Sun she should go inside because he has no control over what was about to come out of the jungle. Then expecting the Smoke Monster, Locke emerges. Referenzen zu Episoden * Bens injuries prior to boarding Ajira Flug 316 are explained. * The appearance of Charlie Hume stops Ben from killing Penny, just as the appearance of a young boy stopped Sawyer from implementing one of his cons. * Inside the monster, a quote from Alex is heard questioning her father about the Söldner. * When Ben enters his house the risk board game is seen still lying on the table when Hurley and Sawyer were playing three years earlier. *Ben once again summons the monster. * Ben steals Alex from a woman he believed to be insane, just as he claimed. * Inside Monster, Ben sees an image of Alex and Keamy. * Charles Widmore is shown being exiled. * Ben remembers being healed within the Tempel. * Ben tells Penny he needs to kill her because her father killed Alex. * Inside the monster, we see flashes of a character's past experiences. * The Monster proceeds to judge a character based on his actions. * Desmond and Penny's yacht is named Our Mutual Friend. * Ben uses the same argument with Caesar against John Locke that Sayid used against him when Ben got caught by the Losties. * Ben tells Rousseau that if she hears the Flüstern she should turn around and run the other way. * When Lapidus returns to the Hydra island and confronts Ilana, she asks him a riddle as a sort of password, similar to the Snowman question . Offene Fragen *Was ist in der Kiste, die Ilana und Bram versucht haben, zu bewegen? *Woher wusste Christian, dass Locke kommen würde? *Wohin ist Locke gegangen, nachdem er die Baracken verlassen hat? *In welcher Beziehung steht das Monster zum Tempel? *Wieso fordert das Monster von Ben, dass er Locke folgt? *Woher weiß Locke, wo das Monster ist? *Was weiß Ben wirklich über die Wiederauferstehungskräfte der Insel? **Wenn es diese Kräfte tatsächlich gibt, wieso wird ausgerechnet John Locke wieder zum Leben erweckt? *Was meint Ilana als sie Frank nach dem "Schatten der Statue" fragt? *What is the strange drain in the passageway leading from Ben's house? Titel Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „''Tot ist tot''“. Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden